Story:Starship Helena/The Savage Empire/Act Four
The landing party beams down to the surface and they look around the area, as they walk towards the building as T'Shar is scanning the area with her tricorder. Cmdr. Martin: T'Shar what do you got?. She looks at him. Ltcmdr. T'Shar: I'm picking up damage to the facility and survivors Commander. Martin motions the team to move to the building. Int. Building (battle damaged) The landing party searches for survivors as Commander Martin sees the head researcher and helps him from under the rubble, and sat him down as Doctor Carlson scans him. Cmdr. Martin: I'm Commander John Martin of the Federation starship USS Helena this is Doctor Steven Carlson our chief medical officer. He looks at the Commander. Dr. Aronov: I'm Doctor Aronov, I am chief of this facility well I was the chief researcher of this facility. Commander Martin looks at him. Cmdr. Martin: Doctor what the hell happened?. He looks at him. Dr. Aronov: We were just minding our own business, when all of the sudden a Klingon battlecruiser decloaked and started firing their disruptors. We tried to tell them that we were defenseless but they kept shooting at the outpost we got to the underground bunker, I was left for dead by my staff if you had come to the rescue I'd really be dead Commander. His communicator beeps he gets it from his belt and opens it. Cmdr. Martin: Martin here go ahead. Ltcmdr. Samson (oc): Commander we've found 14 survivors and we've also found out who attacked this place sir it was the Klingons. Commander Martin looks at Carlson and Aronov in shock. Cmdr. Martin: Acknowledge Commander, landing party to Helena we need an emergency beam out we found survivors beam them up as well have a medical team ready for survivors. Capt. Taylor (oc): Acknowledge Commander. The transporter shimmers around Commander Martin, Doctor Aronov, and Doctor Carlson. Ext. Space (Epsilon orbit) Capt. Taylor: Captain's Log Stardate 5894.3. After hearing about the Klingons attacking the Epsilon II Research Outpost, I've advice Starfleet Command of the situation their sending 15 Federation Starships. The Helena is in orbit of the planet. Int. Commander Martin's Office John walks out of the shower from the landing party mission when the com activated. Ltcmdr. Smith: Bridge to Commander Martin. He walks over to the desk with his shirt in his hand and activates the com panel. Cmdr. Martin: Martin here. Ltcmdr. Smith (oc): You've got an incoming hail from the ECS Jamestown a Kyle Clarkson. He smiles. Cmdr. Martin: Patch it down here. The monitor changes to the Clarkson's quarters. Cmdr. Martin: Kyle hey man. Kyle (on monitor): John you look well. He smiles. John: I've been better we're currently on a shakedown cruise, and well we're currently heading towards a nearby nebula cloud to study it did you get my letter?. Kyle sighs. Kyle (on monitor): Yeah and I am not being assigned to another Starfleet vessel so I can screw up again, I was robbed of my career and my commission cause of a pompous windbag like you didn't back me up in the court room. Because of you I got dishonorable discharged and I've been serving on civilian freighters here and there so if you don't mind "old friend" I've got work to do. Kyle shuts the hail off as John leans back in the chair the doors chimed. John: Now what enter. The doors opened and Captain Taylor stands outside them. John: Captain Taylor uh I just got out of the shower I'll report for duty. She walks into the room. Marcia: John is it how are you holding up?. He looks at her. John: Just fine I'm settling in just fine onboard the Helena I've been making rounds to sickbay and main engineering getting to know the crew, so what brings you here to my quarters?. She sat down. Marcia: I've been reviewing your service record and found out that you were once married to Commander Kelly Grayson and that you have a daughter with the same name. He smiles. John: You are a curious Captain aren't you Marcia Taylor?. She smiles at him. Marcia: Only when it comes to my officers not telling the whole story of their life, look John you're hurting from it still I can tell that you are and plus the Bolian incident I was there with my crew before I took command of the Helena and I saw the look on your face when your best friend was wrongfully charged and dishonorable discharged from Starfleet. He looks at her. John: Yeah it was a brutal court proceeding but I've checked the logs of the power core and it was perfectly working right when Kyle installed it, I mean it was strange and with that issue we tried to save the colony but the core was on the verge of breaching and we had to get out of there. She looks at him. Marcia: (places hand on his hand) John you shouldn't beat yourself up about it I someday you'll prove that he didn't do it, well I'm due on the bridge. She kisses him on the cheek and leaves his quarters. Cut to: Ext. Space (Epsilon II orbit) Helena in orbit of the planet. Int. Main bridge The night shift is on duty as Lieutenant Mitchell is sitting in the Captain's chair. Lt. Mitchell: Steady as she goes Sasha. She smiles and turns to him. Lt. Mitchell: You're enjoying this too much are you?. Daniel snickers a bit. Lt. Mitchell: Sasha yes I am. The doors opened and Lieutenant Commander Smith walked onto the bridge. Ltcmdr. Smith: I couldn't sleep and I was working on something in my quarters trying to decode this Romulan signal I picked up earlier but couldn't make it out. Daniel walks over to her station as she's working decoding the transmission. Ltjg. Mitchell: It's strange just picked something up on the long range scanners, now it's gone. Daniel goes to the Captain's chair and sat down. Lt. Mitchell: Since there is no known natural phenomenon capable of space flight, there are but two possibilities. Either it is a sensor malfunction, another ship is following us covertly. Ltcmdr. Smith: It's not a sensor malfunction but I'm not the science officer we'd need to call T'Shar up to the bridge. Daniel folds his arms. Lt. Mitchell: Agreed Lieutenant, continue monitoring the precise position of the echo. Any sudden change in its behavior, initiate yellow alert. Ext. Space (Epsilon II orbit) Helena flies over the planet. Int. Main Bridge Captain Taylor is in the Captain's Chair thinking as she's looking at the viewer. Capt. Taylor: T'Shar anything around the planet in the last 30 minutes? T'Shar turns to her. Ltcmdr. T'Shar: No Captain the area around us is still clear. Taylor leans back in the Captain's chair. Capt. Taylor: Commander Smith what's the distance of the task force that Starfleet is sending us? Smith turns to her. Ltcmdr. Smith: At the last point of it their 15 hours away at maximum warp Captain. Sensors beeped rapidly. Ltcmdr. T'Shar: One Klingon battlecruiser decloaking directly ahead. Taylor looks at the viewer. Ext. Space (Epsilon II Orbit) A Klingon Battlecruiser decloaks and is nose to nose with the Helena. (End of Act Four, Fade Out)